


Lost in that Last Goodbye | Haikyuu FF

by amtenshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Writers, haikyuu au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtenshi/pseuds/amtenshi
Summary: "What if I gave you everything I got?" the blonde male said as he tried his best not to burst out in the middle of the busy streets."What if our love was my one and only shot?" the pleading male said, head hang low, trying to trail behind."What if I end up with nothing to compare to?" the small tangerine haired male said, crying while walking under the heavy pouring rain.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 1





	Lost in that Last Goodbye | Haikyuu FF

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to try my shot on writing angst. Yes, the lines are based on What if I never Get Over You by Lady Antebellum. I hope this is okay! Please enjoy ^^ Updates would be every week ^^

Loud blasting music, lights that are almost blinding, the loud bickering of the staffs discussing about the photo shoot theme, smoke machines being checked, props being positioned on the right spot. There was a lot of things happening inside the studio of the famous ‘Glam and Style’ magazine that is known for its amazingly well written articles about beauty, the latest fashion trend, even male pulchritude that makes it stands out a lot amongst their other magazine competitors.  
  
The magazine is also famous for their so called _‘Genius Duo’_ that made the magazine rose up to the top.

  
  
_Kageyama Tobio._   
  
_Hinata Shoyo._

  
  
Both came from the same high school volleyball team and was known for their quick attacks that’ll always leave the opponents in awe. They’ve been together since high school, college and until now. They are more than the quick attack duo as what they have been known too. They are more than friends as what the people assumed them to be. Tobio and Shoyo are more than the ‘Genius Duo’ as what the company calls them.

  
  
The dark haired male was examining some of his previews shots, checking which should be used, and what should be removed in order to lessen his work later. He was so busy with scanning through his camera that he didn’t notice the tangerine haired male leaned closer to his face, giving him a quick peck on his lips.

  
  
 **“I heard there is a new model coming today?”** Shoyo asked Tobio who then grabbed the bottle of water the tangerine haired male was giving him before nodding as a response.  
 **“Yes, I haven’t seen his profile yet but the other female writers are so giddy about it already,”** Tobio said, tapping the empty chair beside him ushering the other male to take a seat beside him. His left ring finger, glimmered, as the light hit the ring.

  
  
Shoyo pulled then turned and straddled the chair, his chin resting on his arms crossed that is on top of the backrest, as he stares to the dark blue orbs of the man before him. _The man he is about to marry in a few months. The man he is spending the rest of his life._

  
  
A soft chuckle slip of his mouth. **“And I feel giddy whenever I see you,”** Shoyo said making Tobio feel flustered as hue of red started to get visible on his cheeks.  
 **“How does talking about the new model, went to this. Why are you here anyway?"** Tobio asked him making Shoyo whined.  
 **“I guess you don’t like seeing me,”** Shoyo pretended to stand up and leave, **“Then I should leave now?”**

  
  
There was laughter. Shoyo was trying his best to control his laughter. Tobio grabbed his hand so fast that Shoyo nearly tripped. He doesn’t want him to leave.

  
  
They have been together for how many years already. Shoyo is used to this cold state of Tobio. He was never that open and expressive with his emotions, a reserved human. It’s always Shoyo the one to make the first move, the one who shows all the affection. But Shoyo feels all the love in the world, he couldn’t complain anymore. Besides, they will tie the knot soon.

  
  
 **“I need to see how the photo shoot goes, I am in charge of writing about this new model,”** Shoyo answered the previous question, while playing with Tobio’s hand. His hands were so small compared to the latter. Shoyo indeed is smaller than Tobio, but he isn’t complaining about it anymore.  
The two was in their own small world until there was a sound of a clearing throat behind.

  
  
 **“Am I disturbing something?”** a familiar sound greeted them. Shoyo’s bright orange orbs shined so bright upon seeing the familiar person in front of them. He quickly let go of Tobio’s hand, not that he intended to, but there was a frown on the dark haired male’s face.

  
  
Shoyo was the first one to greet him.  
He is not happy with seeing the person standing in front of them. The person Shoyo is being all excited and jumping.

  
  
 **“Pleasure to see you again, Miya Atsumu, “** Tobio greeted as he grabbed the tangerine head, putting his arms around his shoulder to clearly show the glimmering silver ring on their hands, **“Guess you are the new model everyone was all wooing about”** he added, his tone clearly stating something in between.

The blonde male scoffed from the sudden tone before waving his hands up in the air as if he was trying to clear the atmosphere that was building up, **“I came here for work, not to interfere with what the two of you have,”** he said before excusing himself to prepare for the shoot.

Tobio was staring at the blonde male until he is nowhere in sight before removing his hands over the smaller, he let out a deep sigh before grabbing his camera and equipment. Shoyo was utterly confused on how intense the atmosphere was a while back. The way the two males had a staring argument to which Shoyo didn’t caught up.

He felt Tobio’s lips on the back of his head before lightly ruffling his hair. **“I have to go now, see you in a bit?”**

Shoyo smiled and nodded at him, **“Yeah, good luck! I love you!”** he was waiting for a response from the other, but he only received a light nod before heading out.

The smile slowly fades away from the tangerine head male. Again, he received no response. It’s a once in a blue moon scenario to which Tobio would reply back to him. It is nothing new.

He is used to it already.

He is not complaining.

Because deeply, Shoyo knows, Tobio loves him as much as he loves him. And he couldn’t ask for more. He is contended.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you stay with me until the end!


End file.
